Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II
| image = File:PirateMutinyMafiaII.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-01-28 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Marquessa #Okosan #plasmid #Hachi #TheProphet #araver #golfjunkie #aura #maurice #yuiop #Jay Gold #Gubbey(BabyCee) #QuickTwist #sparrowhawk #JustDanceForever | first = JustDanceForever | last = Golfjunkie | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on Pirate: Mutiny Mafia. It began on January 28th, 2017 and ended in a Baddie win in N6 (February 9th, 2017). Game Mechanics 11 Goodies vs 4 Baddies. 1 Goodie is an Indy in disguise with a recruiting ability. Rules * Kills are not blocking * Immunity can't prevent a successful RID Kill * Block and Trap will be told they succeeded if they block Vote Redirect/Multiplier and the target won't be able to act the following Day. The vote role will be told about this at the end of the Night. * Block will be told they succeeded if they block Powder Monkey and Blamey but the block won't do anything. * Trap will succeed on Powder Monkey and Blamey. Powder Monkey's action will only affect the Trap and the Killer if Trap and Kill are successes. * You can't block/save/trap the same target two nights in a row (I.e. N1 and N2) unless the first attempt failed. * If the NK-carrying baddie kills the Powder Monkey, but is trapped or blocked, the baddie will die anyway. If the baddie is saved or immunised, he or she lives. * OG Indy will appear as goodies if faction spied. * These actions appear in the NP: Successful Night Kills, Successful RID Kills, Successful Goodie Kill, Attempted Night Kills, Successful Saves, Immunity that prevented a Kill (will look like saves), Trap, Block, Lookout spy, Powder Monkey explosion, Messenger. * Certain Indy actions will appear as Indy. But role, target and ability won't be specified. Those text bits will be painted green. * These actions appear in the DP: Blamey's vengeful kill * Tie rule: Every player in the tie toss a coin; any player with tails dies. Except D1 which is Tie = no lynch * There will be 30 minutes between the Night and Day ending and the NP and DP coming up. * Lynches only reveal the lynched's faction, not role. * Lynching Indy/indies will reveal their green colour, unless they have been framed by baddie save * The OG indy's action will, if it is one of those actions that appear in the NP, appear as the goodie's action. He will be spied as good, but the recruitees will be spied as Indy. Other rules: * Tobias Timber’s Immunity cannot be used on self unless a certain baddie is up to something. Immunity grants the target immunity to all actions except RID Kill. It also grants immunity to votes and therefore lynch. If an immune player would be killed, the NP would state that the immuned player got saved. Since votes won't count on an immune player, the player with the second most votes will get lynched if the immune player has the most votes. Tobias Timber won’t be told if their target was changed nor will the target be told that they are immune. Timber can only grant Immunity once to each player. * Lookout spy sees who targeted their target, excluding themselves. They can act on themselves though. * Victims of the Powder Monkey can survive if they were targeted by a Save or Immunity. * The NP won't state who it is that was the Powder Monkey if he/she gets killed. * If Blamey choose an immune player, the kill will be prevented. That will appear in the NP, however not who it was that was targeted. * Jack Sweets’ Action Change work like this: They pick X and Y. Anything that would happen to X happens to Y; anything that would happen to Y happens to X. This is the only way Tobias Timber can grant himself Immunity. This ability do not affect Day actions. * If James successfully gives away his ability to you, you will be notified by me in PM. Then you can choose to abolish your role's action for the kill ability (which will function like it does with James) or pass it to another player. This means that a baddie can receive the keys. * If the powder monkey accepts the key, it will lose its original ability as well. * If Blamey accepts the keys, he will lose his vengeful kill but not the always spied as bad effect. * The original ability won't return if the player gives away the keys after having accepted them. Role Description Goodies. Wincon: Make baddies and secret indy/indies walk the plank *1. Captain Oscar Sawyer – Save *2. First Mate Atlas Salta – musical tones enchant and make people dance (block) *3. Quartermaster Errol Sellick – Faction Spy *4. Navigator Tobias Timber – Immunity *5. Pet Gorilla Wyatt Trembles – Trap (target is blocked, can’t post nor get lynched the next day) *6. Lookout George Gates – Lookout Spy *7. Master Gunner James “the Sniper” Smith – Kill (takes two nights to load the cannons and fire away), may give away the keys to the cannons at Night instead of using their regular action. James will then be vanilla.(see Rules) *8. Helmsman Charles Tanner – Vote Redirect *9. Rigger Robert Blamey – Spied baddie, lynched as baddie, if lynched can choose to take one player with them to Davy Jones’ locker. This choice needs to be done before the DP is up and can be PM’d to host during the Day. They can change their target until DP is up. *10. Daniel Milton, the powder monkey – if killed at Night, anyone who targeted them at that Night will explode aka die. *11. Cabin Boy Ricky Locke – Messenger (100 characters at most. Smileys will count as 1.) Baddies. Wincon: Gain majority and make the secret indy/indies walk the plank. Baddies have a Night Kill that requires a carrier, but can't be blocked. The baddies can trade in their NK for up to two RID Kills every other Night (meaning, if they choose to use the RID Kills on N2, they can only use it again on N4, then N6 and so on so forth) however, if they chose to use two RID Kills and one fails, the second will fail too no matter if it was correct or not. Baddies will be told “One failed” and nothing else. Baddies need to submit a carrier on RID Kills as well. They can have two baddies carrying them or one carrying both. If a failed RID Kill is used on the Powder Monkey, but that the Powder Monkey is killed by i.e. the goodie kill, the baddie carrying the RID will die. Same goes for Indy. *12. Chef Jack Sweets – Action change *13. Carpenter John Brown - Block *14. Dr. Timothy Quizel - Framer. Frame a target as Goodie, Baddie or Indy. *15. Swabbie Jonas Raw – self-vote multiplier X0 to X2, appears as goodie if spied, appears as goodie if lynched. The Indy. Indy wincon: Gain majority. The Indy is a goodie in disguise. NOTE: The OG indy is not chosen randomly. * The Indy will look like a goodie if faction spied. In addition to its goodie action, it has a RID Recruit. It has BTSC. It can't use both actions at the same time, however. * If the baddies are wiped out, but the goodies are still in majority, the indies RID Recruit will change to a RID Kill. The Indies can RID Kill as many (or as few) players as they have in number (meaning, if there are three indies, they can RID kill three players), but if one fails, all of them fails. * The Indy can only Recruit Goodies and there can only be four indies, the original included. Recruited Goodies lose their original action. The original Indy will give one of two actions to a new recruitee. These are secret. Once the action has been given, it can't be taken away and it is lost forever if the recruitee dies. In total, the original indy will equip two recruitees with one action each. The recruitees' goodie wincon is changed to the Indy wincon. The recruitees will come off as indies if faction spied. This means, if there are more indies than goodies and baddies together, indies win the game. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies * Chef Jack Sweets - golfjunkie (action swap) * Carpenter John Brown - Yuiop (block) * Dr Timothy Quizel - araver (framer) * Swabbie Jonas Raw - QuickTwist (self-vote multi) MVP: Araver Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster Host: Boquise # Marquessa - Master Gunner James Smith - Lynched D1 (as goodie) # Okosan - Cabin Boy Ricky Locke - Killed N5 by Jack Sweets # plasmid - Captain Oscar Sawyer - Lynched D4 (as goodie) # Hachi - Navigator Tobias Timber - Killed N2 by Jonas Raw # TheProphet - Rigger Robert Blamey - Lynched D3 (framed as baddie) # araver - Dr Timothy Quizel - Lynched D5 # golfjunkie - Chef Jack Sweets # aura - Daniel Milton - Recruited N5 by Indy, RID Killed N6 by Jack Sweets # maurice - Pet Gorilla Wyatt Trembles - Recruited N6 by Indy, RID Killed N6 by Jack Sweets # yuiop - Carpenter John Brown - Killed D3 by Robert Blamey via vengeful kill # Jay Gold - Helmsman Charles Tanner - Recruited N3 by Indy, Killed N3 by Timothy Quizel # Gubbey (BabyCee) - Quartermaster Errock Sellick - RID Killed N4 by Jack Sweets # QuickTwist - Swabbie Jonas Raw - Lynched D2 (framed as goodie) # sparrowhawk - Lookout George Gates - RID Killed N4 by Jack Sweets # JustDanceForever - First Mate Atlas Salta - Killed N1 by Jonas Raw Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games